The Celebrity Bachelor
by thewanderlustmarauder
Summary: Thirty-five girls. One bachelor. The reality competition of a lifetime. Maybe that's what it is for thirty-four other girls, but not for America Singer. Modern Day Selection AU.
1. The Failure

America Singer stood in a dingy old elevator, waiting for it to rise to her floor. Tacky elevator music drifted in the winds of the small compartment, leading America to cringe. As usual, the lights started to flicker, and soon enough, she was left with nothing but pitch, black darkness. She sighed, knowing that from the looks of it, it would be a terribly long and tedious day.

The elevator stopped playing music as it reached her floor, replacing the temporary silence with a little ding. A grimy old and ancient office awaited her. _This will be fun_ , America thought sarcastically. _What's better than waiting for your career to start in a dilapidated office, huh?_

"Murica! Our new star!" A man sporting a tweed suit and a handlebar mustache was waiting for her at his desk. He outstretched his arms. "Oh, Murica, darling, how are you?" he asked, speaking in a tacky, ridiculous accent.

America sighed, slapping the palm of her head to her forehead as she sank down into the seat. "Please don't call me that, Tony. For the last time, my name is America."

Tony gave a little fake pout. "Oh, darling, you have a name filled with star power and a nickname bursting with so much potential! I'm your agent, Murica – I know how to make you famous!"

America shook her head in exasperation. "I actually want to get home early today, Tony. Just cut to the chase and give me an update on my audition information. Any news?"

"Not yet. But we have great news! A spot for a slipper commercial just opened up! I'm sure that you would make a great foot model, yeah?" exclaimed Tony enthusiastically. "Picture this – America Singer, Slip n' Shoes cover girl! What do you think?"

"Oh Tony," his client responded, rolling her blue eyes. "You know, if you weren't Aspen's uncle, I wouldn't be sitting here, waiting to do foot commercials. I have to support myself and my family. I've got to get out of this student debt, you know."

"Trust me – I know what I'm doing," Tony said as America sighed once more. "America, I know that you don't really have faith in me. But you just gotta trust me, you know. I make stars. I make dreams happen. I know you're pretty desperate for a career. And I know you've gotta a family to feed. Trust me, in a year, your name will be plastered all over posters and your face will be over every billboard in the USA."

"Tony, I get that you're trying to help me, but I just don't know if this is really going to work."

"Murica, darling! I make stars. Miley Cyprus – famous because of moi! Celine Gomez – a celebrity because of moi! Gemma Watts – mon petit star! Taylor Shift – famous because of moi! See the pattern here?"

"Tony…" America started to say.

Tony fiddled his handlebar mustache. "Well, if you don't like that, you can always try hand commercials. I hear a new spot for a bracelet commercial just opened up and –"

America let out an exasperated sigh. "See you next Tuesday, Tony. Thanks for all the help."

She turned to leave, and walked back into the elevator. As she headed into the parking lot, she bumped into someone. They crashed onto the pavement, and America was ready to unleash all her anger and frustration until she caught a glimpse of the other figure.

"Aspen!" she cried, her face breaking out into a grin. "What are you doing here?"

Aspen gave her a smile in return, his huge brown eyes lighting up his face. "I wanted to surprise you, Mer. I've got something special planned out for tonight. I figured that we could drive out to a local restaurant and go sightseeing or something."

"Sounds fun," America replied, beaming. "Is it a special occasion or something?"

"Not really. But I know you've had a long day, well a long week even, and you really deserve a break. This should be your night," Aspen remarked, squeezing his girlfriend's hand.

America felt like the luckiest girl in the world. Aspen always knew how to make her feel better and cheer her up. When the times got tough, he was there for her. And that was what really mattered. She couldn't ask for a more perfect boyfriend.

* * *

"You're going to WHAT?" Maxon Schreave asked.

Clarkson Schreave scowled in frustration, studying his son's perplexed face. "Son, we decided to do something that would benefit your career. You're already a household name, but can you be more famous? Yes. You make half-a-million bucks a year, but could you earn more? Absolutely. You need this."

"So you decided to make me the next Bachelor? Without my permission? I'm going to have to choose a stranger to marry in a matter of months?"

"I'm your agent, Maxon," said his father, his lips curling into a thin line. "I know what's best for you. Don't question my orders. You asked for success, and you're getting it whether you like it or not."

The young man ran his hands through his blonde hair. "Dad, I haven't been given time to process this. That's crazy. How am I supposed to be able to choose my soulmate on a reality television show? How am I supposed to pretend to love someone while the whole world is watching? That's insane."

"Son –" Clarkson started. His face was contorted in rage, turning a deep shade of scarlet.

"Boys, enough," said Amberly Schreave, shaking her head. She turned to her son. "Maxon, sweetie, I know that you deserve to have a decision and a choice in this. But we believe that this will not only benefit your career, but yourself as a person. You have a lot to learn, and this will truly help you mature."

Maxon sighed. "I'll think about it. But this is so unbelievably overwhelming. I'm only twenty-three years old, Mother! I have my whole life ahead of me."

"I know," said Amberly, gently touching her son's cheek. "If you do choose to go, try your best, okay? I can feel that something special will come out of it. And if you aren't ready to choose a partner, you don't have to. You can always back out of it. And if you're really uncomfortable with this, please don't feel like you have to do it. We can still get the show cancelled."

Clarkson made an impatient noise. "Oh, you're going to participate alright," he said, turning to his son. "We've already auditioned all the girls and picked out all the destinations. You're going to be the next Celebrity Bachelor, and that's final!"

With a slam of the door, Clarkson stormed out of his son's room. His wife sighed in exasperation. "Don't mind him," she said, shaking her head. "He's been stressed recently, and he's just taking all his anger out on you. Don't take it personally, okay? It's going to be your own choice."

Maxon opened his mouth to disagree, but he ultimately thought better of it. Nothing was going to come out of him telling his mother about his father's abuse. It would just upset and worry Amberly even more, shattering his family apart. His troubles would just proliferate if he told her.

Instead, he just gave a quick nod. "I understand, Mother."

"I'm very proud of you, Maxon," Amberly said in a soft voice. "Have a good rest, okay? Tomorrow's going to be a big day." She kissed her son's forehead, and left, leaving Maxon in the darkness.

Maxon sighed. Being a young, famous actor was harder than it looked. Being a young, famous actor with two famous parents was being harder. He always had to abide by expectations and rules that he could never seem to follow. He always had to take the path that everyone wanted him to choose, and live the life that someone else had carved for him.

As he fell asleep to the sound of his beating heart, he wondered if he would ever have a sense of freedom in his life.

* * *

America woke up with a grin on her face. She was sure that last night was absolutely the best night of her life. Aspen had taken her to a fancy restaurant that was so fabulously expensive that it had taken him weeks to save up for just one lavish meal. Their dinner was practically a feast… it was filled with the creamiest soups, most savory meats, and sweetest desserts. It was perfection wrapped up neatly in a few dishes.

After dinner, the couple went biking. Aspen had made a map of America's favorite spots in Los Angeles, and they bicycled to all her favorite places. They visited piers, parks, and theaters just before the Californian sun dipped underneath the waves.

Best of all, she had gotten to spend time with the love of her life and the prince of her dreams. Every moment that she spent with Aspen made her fall in love with him even more. He was more than she could even ask for.

Aspen was already awake when America woke up with a bright grin on his face. "Good morning, beautiful," he said cheerfully. "Ready to go back to Pierce?"

"Old, crumbling Pierce College. Can't wait," America replied. "I wish that you and I could just stay here forever. Alone from all the people. Alone from all the catastrophes."

Aspen squeezed her hand. "Me too," he whispered. "I wish that our troubles could vanish away. And some day they will. But for right now, I guess it's just old, crumbling Pierce College, isn't it?"

America smiled. "Old, crumbling Pierce College alright. You can go on without me. My first class starts at eleven and I'm pretty sure I can bike there in time if I pedal fast enough."

"You sure?" her boyfriend raised his eyebrows in concern. "It's an awfully long distance."

"Positive," she replied. "Love you."

After her boyfriend reluctantly drove away, America pulled out her ancient flip phone and dialed her sister's phone number.

"Ames? Is that you?" her sister's panicked voice greeted her.

"Hello, little sister who can afford Caller ID and an iPhone. How's life?"

"Ames, we share an apartment." America could practically see her little sister rolling her eyes and pushing up her nerdy glasses up her nose.

"Unfortunately."

"Very funny," May replied. "Why weren't you home yesterday? I was worried sick about you!"

"You're not your giggly, girly self today, I see. And I was with Aspen, for your information. I called you about ten times and you never picked up."

"Well, I was busy with tutoring. I had to silence my phone, you know. It's called responsibility," May said. America could hear the smugness in her younger sister's voice.

"Who are you and what have you done with my little sister May?" America half-teased. "Seriously, the May I know would never blabber on and on about responsibility. She'd be eager to hear all the juicy gossip about me and Aspen."

"I never liked Aspen anyway. He's always getting you into trouble, America. You have to steer clear from guys like him," May said sharply.

"You barely know Aspen," America protested. "He's a wonderful guy and a hard worker. And he cares about me, May. Unlike a snooty, stuck-up smarty-pants sister who practically lives at the library in UCLA."

"I'm sorry Ames. I'm just... growing up, I guess. Being more mature and all. I'm sorry that we're growing apart, really. But the thing is, I'm not sixteen years old anymore, and neither are you."

Her sister hung up, and America felt even lonelier than ever. As her sister went off to succeed in her life, America was trapped in her crummy old one. If only things had never changed, and America was still left with her dream of becoming something one day. Aspen was all she had left. May had matured and changed, Kota had abandoned her, and Kenna was off with a baby and a husband. America hadn't seen her mother or her father or baby Gerad in a while. And for now, Aspen was truly all she had left.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is my second fanfiction on this site, so constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated! Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	2. The Announcement

America hated her name. When she was little, she used to adore it. It was sweet and special and suited her. Now she just hated it.

America… after her country? After the American Dream?… America laughed at the American Dream anyway. It was unattainable and only for a lucky few who managed to slip past destiny's game with trials and tricks. The rest of the players were left to fend for themselves with their disoriented view of the so-called American Dream. You had to work hard for success – it wasn't just handed over to you on a silver platter.

And Singer. Singer was like a taunt to America. America loved to sing and play instruments when she was a child. She dreamed of becoming a famous Broadway actress. She dreamed of going to Juilliard and being a star pupil that teachers loved. Instead, she was left to audition for foot commercials. She attended a shabby college with an even shabbier performing arts program.

Anyway, America Singer just seemed like an awfully tacky, annoying name.

Tony loved it. He said that it was a highly marketable name and was ready for a star. "Unforgettable," he called it. But Tony Leger loved tacky things anyway. Going to his agency and participating in cheesy, cringe worthy commercials and stunts was her only hope of surviving in a world of stars and celebrities.

America's phone buzzed in her pocket, making the rest of her classmates turn around and look at her. Half of them peered over her shoulder to see who was calling her, eager for gossip during an awfully boring lecture. One of her classmates, Brenna Watkins, nearly toppled over her chair trying to catch a glimpse of America's phone.

The rest of her classmates shushed America with a dirty look and an annoyed expression. Among them was Margareta Stines, one of the most popular girls at Pierce. She flipped her dark brown hair in annoyance, sending a miniature whirlwind of strawberry shampoo and heavy perfume in the classroom. "Some of us actually want to learn, you know!" she hissed. "What a loser."

America rolled her eyes. Since when did Margareta Stines care about something else other than her hair? America doubted the fact that Margareta was even capable of reading. As she whirled back around, she figured that the caller was Aspen and smiled as she pushed her phone back into her pocket. Margareta and her snobby attitude couldn't ruin her day.

As soon as the bell rang, signaling the end of class, America pulled out her phone and dialed his number. "Aspen? You called?"

"Want to cut class today?" he asked, filling the air with his warm, rich voice. "I know a great place for lunch."

"Sounds great to me. Let me get my bike, and we can ride over there. Meet me at the quad, okay?"

"Mer, sounds like a plan. Let's go." America could practically see the easygoing smile on Aspen's face as he spoke through the phone.

The couple met at a small bistro. It was quiet and nearly abandoned, with America and Aspen being the only customers in the building. Their waitress was behind the counter, checking her phone, and the cashier was half-asleep. No one was there on the upper floor, giving the two privacy as they went into a secluded booth.

"I like this," said America. "It gives you a nice sense of solitude, doesn't it? Do you come here often?"

"Not really. Just discovered it, actually. The twins – Kamber and Celia told me about it. They go to college with the owner's daughter, apparently."

"Ah, Kamber and Celia. They're just as 'responsible' as May, aren't they? Going to rich people colleges and acting all smart?"

Aspen laughed, running a hand down his chocolate brown hair. "I guess you could say that. But I genuinely miss the old them."

"I couldn't agree more," asked America, taking a sip of her coffee. "Well, let's stop talking about our boring siblings. How about your own career? Any job offers? Any opportunities? Any chances to make it big?"

Aspen laughed. "It's not going so well. It's okay though – being a freelance journalist is much better than being owned by some company who wants you to write what they see. I can make my ends meet this way. And, I still have a part-time job at Olive Garden. I can make things work." He smiled, but weariness tugged at the corners of his mouth.

America swirled her coffee with a straw. Aspen was too good to be some local journalist struggling to pay rent. He was clever and quick and witty. He was kind and caring and selfless. He deserved to be someone. He deserved to have fame and success. America could see that he wasn't really happy with his current job, and she knew that he wanted more. Aspen deserved everything in the world, yet he had nothing.

That was what the two of them shared in common. They both yearned for success in what they were passionate about. They both chased their dreams, no matter how faraway they happened to be. America, an aspiring singer, and Aspen, a hopeful journalist, gravitated together because of their ambitions. And even though their life was crummy today, it couldn't be worse tomorrow. They didn't believe in miracles but they did believe in hard work and success going hand in hand. The American Dream might have been wishful thinking, but they knew that they could make it in the end.

* * *

"If you could have anything in the world, what would it be?" Aspen asked. The pair laid on the grassy ground, looking up at the dark sky surrounded by swirling stars. Bright lights streaked across the sky. "Look on the shooting stars, Mer. Wish on something!"

"You know what I want. It's the same as what you want."

"And what's that?"

"Success," America replied. "Stability. A future. A career as a Broadway star or a musician. A happy, united family. I want to see Kenna more often. I want Kota to be happy with this family. I want May to see that she doesn't have to grow up so quickly. I want Gerad to look up to me. I want my parents to be proud of me."

"One thing, Mer. Pick one," Aspen teased with a smile.

"Success and stability go hand in hand. Well, I guess I want anything that I don't have right now. I want a big house with room for all of my crushed dreams and spirits. I want a college that can teach me how to reach the sky without crashing back down. I want a career that can erase all my failures until nothing's left but success," America said, pausing for breath. "I want to be able to have enough food on the table to make my stomach forget the feeling of hunger. I want to have clothes on my back that will make me feel like I will never live in poverty again.

"Someone's getting philosophical, here."

"I guess there's just so much I want that I can't have. It's a bad thing," America laughed. "Well, there is another thing I want. I want to never have to see old Margareta Stines ever again. God, that girl really is something."

Aspen chortled. "Does she still use that horrible, sticky strawberry shampoo? I nearly passed out from that after sitting behind her last year."

"Of course she still uses strawberry shampoo!" America laughed. "I'm pretty sure that she came out of her mother's stomach with a full head of brown hair slathered in strawberry shampoo. But if you think Margareta is bad, you should see Brenna Watkins. Her dad owns a perfume shop, and she wears a different scent every day! And none of them are pleasant-smelling, I should add."

"Well, I don't think Brenna's hair smells _that_ bad," Aspen said, scratching his head. "I mean, as compared to Margareta's. "But anyway, have you seen your family in a while?" her boyfriend asked gently.

America made a face. "I called May today. It was horrible. She was so patronizing as usual. Goodness, that girl can be so bossy sometimes!"

Aspen laughed. "No, not her! I mean, your parents, Gerad, Kenna, and Kota. I know that you see your sister every day, silly!"

"Gerad, Mom, and Dad? No, not in a while at least. They have their own troubles, and they don't need their poor, unmarried daughter to be another one of them. As for Kenna, she has her own life. She and her husband are busy people. And Kota? Don't even get me started on him. He's still the same old greedy jerk."

"Same old ugly sculptures?"

America laughed. "Same old ugly sculptures," she confirmed. "But I honestly think they're just getting worse and worse."

"You know, they say that you are what you sculpt," Aspen said in a lighthearted tone. "I never really believed it until I met your excuse for a brother."

"They do not say that!" America giggled. Aspen always knew how to make her laugh when she was upset. God, he was so perfect.

Aspen smiled at the sound of his girlfriend's laughter. "Well, how's Uncle Tony doing with your auditions and stuff? Got any good ad campaigns that don't involve feet or rabid cats?"

"Nope, not really. Your uncle is still an absolute nut case."

"Why doesn't he audition you for musicals or try to get you on a record label anyway? Why doesn't he actually try to get you work in your preferred field?"

"Supposedly, acting in weird commercials will jumpstart my career," America said, running a hand through her red hair. "But whatever. He has good intentions. I can't quit – I don't want to hurt his feelings. And besides, I don't have any other free agents willing to take me on."

A buzzing noise was emitted from America's phone. She sighed, rummaging in her purse for the source of the noise. She pulled out her flip phone and pressed it into her ear. "Hello?"

 _Who is it_? Aspen mouthed.

As soon as America heard the voice through her phone, she sighed. _Speak of the devil_ , she mouthed back to Aspen.

"Murica, darling! I have the most wonderful news! You're not going to believe your ears!"

"Another foot commercial? Yay?" America asked.

"No, no, no… You're going to be on the next season of Celebrity Bachelor! It starts in a week, you must get packing! You're going to be on national television!" Tony exclaimed eagerly.

"WAIT, WHAT?" asked America. "Since when? Wait… hold up… I never auditioned for Celebrity Bachelor."

"Oh you did. Remember a few weeks back when I took you to a string of auditions? You most certainly auditioned."

"But… I thought that it was just some ridiculous set up. You can't be serious, Tony! Tell me that this is another one of your ridiculous shenanigans," America said. Aspen raised an eyebrow, silently asking her what had happened.

"It's not. And you should be at the office tomorrow, it's a big day! We have to get you all prepared and ready! It's going to be so exciting!"

"Tony! I have a boyfriend! That's absolutely ridiculous. I am not going to participate on that show!"

"Murica, darling," Tony said as if he was talking to a child. America could picture him toying with his handlebar mustache. "This is the opportunity of a lifetime. This is the chance to put you on national television. Maxon Schreave will be the Celebrity Bachelor too! You'll fall head over heels for him!"

"I'm already with Aspen, Tony," America protested. The world around her seemed to be spinning faster than she could register. She felt as if her breath was pulled out of her mouth, leaving her with nothing but her panicking thoughts screaming inside her head. "I can't do this. This is ridiculous! Tony, I -"

"This will start your career, America. I promised you that I would make you famous. I know what I'm doing." Then a little click sounded and the empty silence was filled with static. America shoved the phone back into her purse and laid back down, staring back at the sky.

"What did he say?" asked Aspen.

America took a deep breath. "I won an audition. For a big national show. With celebrities and stuff. Tony really wants me to go."

"That's great, Mer! This will start your career, and… I'm so happy for you!"

"Aspen… it's a spot on the Celebrity Bachelor. Tony signed me up ages ago and I had no idea that I would actually get picked. I thought it was all a clever joke. But it wasn't. And I can't go anyway," America said, reaching for Aspen's arm. "I already have you."

Aspen was silent. Finally, he pulled his arm back. "Mer… this is a really big chance for you. I don't want you to screw it up just for me. You deserve this."

America stared back at him, not believing the words that were flowing out of his mouth. "And you deserve the world. This isn't what I'm meant for. I'll get a bigger and better opportunity soon. And I'll still have you."

Aspen shook his head. "Mer… we'll talk tomorrow, okay? Let me drive you back home. We'll both have clearer thoughts then, okay?"

America sighed, heading back to Aspen's pick-up truck. Her world had just changed in a simple phone conversation. It felt like something had shattered, and that no amount of glue would fix it again. She had lost everything and gained something new in an instant. It was odd when you got something that you wanted and it felt like you had lost something instead. It felt way worse than she expected it to be. She wasn't sure whether to cry or celebrate.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you to _XOStarbrightXO_ and _dreams and desperation_ for reviewing! And thank you for reading all the way down to the author's note. Today's Selection Trivia Question is - Who are M** **argareta Stines and Brenna? Tell me in the reviews, and I'll follow and review some of your stories in return! :)**


End file.
